


Beetle Juice and Mr. D

by macgyvershe



Category: Beetlejuice (1988)
Genre: Artisan Crafts, Dolls, Fanart, Gen, Original Artist Dolls, Plushies & Custom Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5205974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macgyvershe/pseuds/macgyvershe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These six inch OOAK dolls were done for a friend. She is a huge Beetle Juice fan. Mr. D was just a companion piece for Beetle Juice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beetle Juice and Mr. D

**Author's Note:**

> Six inch dolls, soft cloth with paper clay faces.


End file.
